Abstract Pseudomonas aeruginosa is an opportunistic human pathogen that causes severe, life threatening infections in patients with cystic fibrosis (CF), endocarditis, wounds, artificial implants, and in healthcare-associated infections. The versatility of P. aeruginosa pathogenicity is associated with an outstanding physiological adaptability of the organism and its ability to modulate host responses, due in part to a tightly coordinated regulation of gene expression. Therefore, to gain control over currently untreatable Pseudomonas infections, it is critically important to generate new knowledge of the regulatory circuits coordinating the pathogen virulence in response to host factors. Calcium ion (Ca2+) is an essential intracellular messenger in eukaryotic cells, regulating vital cellular processes. It accumulates in pulmonary fluids of CF patients and in mitral annulus of endocarditis patients. Alterations in the host Ca2+ homeostasis may serve as a trigger for enhanced virulence of invading pathogens. In support, we showed that Ca2+ positively regulates biofilm formation, swarming, and production of several virulence factors in P. aeruginosa. However, the molecular mechanisms of such regulation are not known. It is also not known whether intracellular Ca2+ plays role as a second messenger in prokaryotes as it does in eukaryotes. Understanding the mechanisms of Ca2+ regulation, signaling and homeostasis will provide novel means for controlling P. aeruginosa viability, virulence, and interactions with the host. Earlier, we identified two putative Ca2+-binding proteins EfhP and CarP, mutations in which cause multiple Ca2+-dependent defects in virulence and infectivity. EfhP contains two EF-hand motives, known to bind Ca2+ and relay Ca2+ signal through conformational changes. CarP is predicted to form a beta-propeller and has a putative phytase domain. Based on the bioinformatics and preliminary studies, we hypothesize that EfhP and CarP provide different routes of Ca2+ signal transduction regulating virulence and host- pathogen interactions in response to Ca2+ in a host. To test this, we propose to determine the cellular localization and identify binding partners and signal-transducing pathways regulated by the two proteins. We will also characterize the role of EfhP and CarP in P. aeruginosa interactions with a host, and define their involvement in the development of acute and chronic infections. By utilizing the expertise of three OCRID core facilities, we will unravel the mechanisms of Ca2+ signaling and its role in regulating the ability of P. aeruginosa to cause infections at the molecular, cellular, and organismal level. This research is highly innovative as for the first time it will experimentally demonstrate Ca2+ signaling in bacteria, identify the components of Ca2+ signal transduction pathways, and define the role of Ca2+ signaling in P. aeruginosa pathogenicity in vivo.